Rebirth Dragon
by CrazyFool65
Summary: The dragons were once a mighty race but one day vanished only leaving the memories of their deeds and their children. Natsu Dragneel was one of these children who went to search for his father Igneel. During this journey he ends up at Yokai Academy where he gets tangled up with Fairy Tale. What is the connection between Alucard and the dragons? Natsu x Moka(Inner and Outer)


**Hey everybody, I have noticed that there are very few crossovers for Fairy Tail and Rosario which is a shame since they are two of my favorite anime/manga. Because of that I decided to try my hand at it. **

**Summary: The dragons were once a mighty race but one day vanished only leaving the memories of their deeds and their children. Natsu Dragneel was one of these children who went to search for his father Igneel. During this journey he ends up at Yokai Academy where he gets tangled up with Fairy Tale and a group that call's themselves Rebirth Dragon. What is the connection between Alucard and the dragons? Pairing Natsu x Moka(Inner and Outer) Only characters from Fairy Tail are dragons and dragon slayers. **

**Confirmed Pairings: Natsu x Moka (Inner and Outer)**

**This starts near the beginning of Rosario Vampire II. Things will probably follow the manga with a few twists until their first meeting with Fairy Tale.**

**The only characters from Fairy Tail are dragons and dragon slayers. Maybe exceeds too. **

**Warning: Natsu may be a bit OOC seeing as a big part of his character is his love and pride in Fairy Tail which doesn't exist in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Rosario Vampire**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enter the Dragon**

'_So this is Yokai Academy…' _a pink haired boy thought as he looked at the school in front of him. He was a lean young man with short spiky hair. On his neck was a white scale pattern scarf that covered a scar on the right side of his neck. He only wore a black vest with gold trimmings that was open showing off his muscular features and baggy white pants. His eyes were a light black with slitted pupils that were a shade darker.

'_The headmaster is supposed to be an old friend of dad's. Hopefully he'll have some of the answers I'm looking for.' _He thought as he walked ignoring the glances of the students wondering who he was and why he was dressed like that. Although, the female students weren't complaining as they ogled his form.

'_Now if only I knew where he's at. Guess I'll have to ask someone for directions.' _He thought as he looked around until his eyes landed on someone.

She was a student, probably his age. Her hair was pink like his although her hair was a brighter pink while his was more of a salmon color. She had wide innocent green eyes and she wore the female version of the uniform. The only accessory she wore was a choker with a cross attached to it.

The girl was talking to a girl who looked much younger. She had short brown hair and also wore the female version of the school uniform. Hers however, also came with a witch's hat and a type of cloak around her shoulders.

On his way towards them he noticed three boys walking towards them with a smile on their faces. But the smiles were anything but friendly. Thanks to his advanced sense of hearing he was able to pick up their conversation as walked towards them at a casual pace.

"Moka-san Yukari-san it's been far too long since we've last met." One of the boys said.

"You caused us a lot of trouble last year." Another said.

"We didn't do anything! It was your fault that you got beat up by Inner Moka and then got in trouble with the school." The little girl in the witch hat said. Since she mentioned a 'Moka' in her sentence he figured she was this Yukari person.

"Maybe, maybe not. The only thing I know for sure was that you are the ones responsible for our grief."

"And now we can get our payback since that punk Tsukune isn't here to remove you Rosario." Another said as he pointed at the cross worn around the neck of the pink haired girl who he assumed was Moka.

"Please just leave us alone. The new school year just started and we don' want any problems." Moka pleaded.

"Why on earth should we listen to a powerless vampire and a disgusting witch?" the middle student who appeared to be the leader said. And just like that the three of them began to transform. The size of their bodies increased as they were now covered with green scales, their faces replaced with the ones of a lizard.

The two girls took a step back looking around for help. But it would seem that none of their other friends were around. A crowd of students formed but no one looked like they would step in and helped. Seeing this, the pink haired boy shook his head and sighed. It looked like he would have to get involved.

"Excuse me but could you two tell me where I could find the headmaster?" he asked the girls with a carefree grin, standing between them with his back to the lizard men completely ignoring them.

Moka and Yukari just looked at him in confusion never meeting this boy before. The lizard men though were far from pleased. First this stranger gets in the way of their revenge and then he ignores them like they don't matter.

"I don't know who you are but you're in the way!" one of the reptilian monsters shouted as he raised his arm high into the air.

"Look out!" Moka cried as she watched the arm drop down towards the pink haired boy in an alarmingly quick pace. She closed her eyes as a huge dust cloud exploded in front of her, the pink haired boy apparently crushed under the force of the attack.

"That was rude." A calm voice said. As the dust cleared they were surprised to see the boy in front of them with a bored look on his face. His armed was raised calmly in the air, his arm easily blocking the giant lizard's assault.

"What the?" the shocked monster said as his attack had no effect.

"How did you do that?" Yukari asked. Moka was also wondering the same thing. The boy just looked at them with a grin.

"Excuse me for a second." He said before looking over his shoulder, his features suddenly hardened as his eyes narrowed. Without warning he pushed the blocked arm away before delivering a kick to the lizard man's stomach with enough force to send him flying.

"Now I like a good fight as much as the next guy but you guys are just bullying people around." He said nonchalantly as he stretched his neck a bit and cracked his knuckles as he stared at the other two lizard men impassively.

"Don't get cocky!" one shouted as he aimed his right arm at the boy's head. He moved his head to the side easily avoiding the incoming fist before he kneed the lizard man in the gut which was followed by an uppercut so strong it was able to shatter a few of his teeth.

"You pretend dragons are going to have to do better than that if you even hope to make me break a sweat." He taunted as he jumped above the remaining lizard man and delivered a spinning ax kick on his head that sent him crashing to the ground with enough force to crack the ground beneath them.

"Not gonna lie…that was a bit disappointing." He muttered to himself when he saw his opponents were unable to stand. Shaking his head he turned back to the girls who were staring at him with wide eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked wondering why they were just standing there.

"That was amazing!" Yukari exclaimed. She was a bit amazed that this stranger was able to beat those three up without having to transform into his true form.

"Not really." He said with a shrug. He has faced much stronger people than those three.

"Thank you very much for the help." Moka said relieved that the whole ordeal was over. She was worried since she couldn't remove her Rosario meaning that those three could have done some serious damage.

"It was no big deal. Anyway, could you two tell me where I could find the headmaster?" he asked.

"Of course!" Moka said happily. It was the least she could do after he saved her. After giving him the directions to the headmaster's office he nodded in thanks. He said his goodbyes and started to leave but a voice called out to him. He looked over his shoulder to see Moka looking at him with a smile.

"By the way my name's Moka Akashiya. It was nice to meet you." She said waving at him. Grinning at her he waved at her from over his shoulder before continuing his way.

"The name's Natsu Dragneel. Maybe I'll see you around." He said and pretty soon he was out of her sight.

"I wonder why he's here. He wasn't wearing a uniform." Yukari questioned.

"Me too but we're pretty lucky. Maybe he would be willing to be our friend." Moka said always looking forward to making a new friend.

"It would be pretty nice but we can think about it later. Let's go find Tsukune and the others." Yukari said. Moka nodded in agreement as the two of them left in order to find their friends.

* * *

**Headmaster's Office**

The pink haired boy who was now revealed to be Natsu knocked on the door of what was supposed to be the headmaster's office. He waited a bit before the door opened to reveal a girl with long brown hair.

"Hello, is there anything I can help you with?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, I need to talk to the headmaster about something." He said.

"He's not busy with anything so he has some free time. Please come in. My name is Ruby, I'm his assistant." The girl known as Ruby said as she gestured him to enter.

"I'm Natsu." He introduced himself as he entered the room. Once inside his eyes met the glowing eyes of a man dressed in white robes. He had a creepy grin as he looked at them.

"It would appear that I have a visitor. Please tell me, what I can do to help you." he said.

"Just needed some info and as of right now you're probably my best bet." Natsu said as he sat down in the chair in front of him.

"I see. Well allow me to introduce myself. I am the headmaster Tenmai Mikogami."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. I believe you know my father Igneel." Natsu said with a serious look on his face. The moment he said his father's name Mikogami was shocked but he did not show it.

"Igneel? I have not heard that name in what feels like centuries." He commented before looking at his assistant.

"Ruby could you please give Natsu-san and I some privacy? This seems to be a very important discussion."

"Of course headmaster." She said as she bowed to her boss before leaving the room. Now that they were alone Mikogami became serious.

"So you are the son of Igneel. It is true that I know him but I haven't spoken to him in centuries. Further more from what I heard he and the other dragons have vanished off the face of the earth. What on earth could you want from me?" he asked leaning back on his chair looking at Natsu curiously.

"I have spent years traveling the earth looking for clues on where my father could be. I remember him telling me stories about his younger days and how he was good friends with a Tenmai Mikogami. I figured if anyone other than a dragon would know where he would head off to it would be you." He answered honestly.

"I'm afraid the disappearance of the Dragon Race is as much a mystery to me as it is to others. The only thing I know was that only the dragons of the older generation vanished. Only the children were left and even then it was only a few. Since you are here I can only assume those rumors are true."

"So you have no idea where my dad could be?" he asked a disheartened. It looks like he hit another dead end.

"Unfortunately no but there might be something I can do for you. But it will come with a price." Mikogami said with his usual grin.

"What can you do and what would it cost me?" he asked.

"Instead of having you search random parts of the world hoping for a lucky break I could research this further. I will share any information that I find." He offered.

"And the cost?" Natsu asked warily. So far it sounded like a good deal. Not only would he have some help but it was his best since this Mikogami guy was his last bet. Now he had no more leads.

"My school seems to attract a lot of trouble makers. This leads to the endangerment of my students and the destruction of my school. Since you are the son of Igneel I know you are strong. I will enroll you in this school. Not only will I help you look for information but it will provide you a shelter and all I ask is that you help keep things in check more specifically I want to hire you as a kind of bodyguard for the Newspaper Club." Mikogami explained.

"Why the Newspaper Club?" Natsu asked confused.

"They have the habit of attracting unwanted attention and because of that they have made some pretty dangerous enemies." He informed him. Natsu was silent as he thought about his options before nodding his head.

"Alright then, you have yourself a deal." He said.

"Excellent now if you would follow my assistant she will show you your new room, I'll also send a spare uniform to you. If you hurry you might be able to make it before classes start." He said as he handed him a key card for his room and a schedule of classes.

"Alright." He said as he took the stuff and left the room. Once the door closed Mikogami chuckled.

"To think that a member of the legendary Dragon Race would join my school, things will be interesting with you around Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

"And then he just beat them all without breaking a sweat." Yukari said as she told her friends about the incident before class.

"And he didn't even have to transform?" Kurumu asked surprised. Moka shook her head and answered.

"No, he beat them with a few hits. I don't think he was really trying either." She said as she recalled how effortlessly Natsu beat them.

"I guess we're pretty lucky he was around. Sorry I wasn't there to help." Tsukune said. Although he knew it wasn't his fault he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He was the only one who was able to remove her Rosario.

"It's okay Tsukune, it wasn't your fault." Moka reassured with a smile causing the boy to flush a little.

"Did you get this boy's name or figured out why he's here in the first place? If he wasn't wearing a uniform than he's probably not a student." Mizore asked curiously.

"His name's Natsu. Before he left he asked us where the headmaster's office was at. Other than that I don't really know anymore." Moka said thoughtfully. Whatever else they going to say was interrupted when their teacher walked into the room.

"Hello class, now before we begin I have some exciting news." Nekonome said with a cheerful smile. The class settled down, their attention focus on their teacher wondering what she had to say.

"We have ourselves a new student." She said and as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Nekonome went to the door to let the new student in while the class broke into whispers.

The door opened and the class watched as a boy with spiky pink hair walked into the classroom. He wore the typical black shoes, white dress shirt and brown pants like the rest of the students but instead of the green blazer he wore a black vest with gold trimmings and a scale patterned scarf around his neck. He walked to the center of the front and offered a lazy wave.

"Yo, the names Natsu Dragneel." He introduced himself with a grin. The male students groaned in disappointment seeing as how the new student wasn't a hot girl while the female students blushed at seeing his carefree expression. He was a pretty handsome guy after all.

"You're attending the school Natsu?" someone suddenly asked. The class looked and saw Moka looking at Natsu with a look of surprise. Natsu looked at her curiously before recognition hit him and he smiled.

"Oh hey Moka." He said casually before noticing the temperature in the room drop. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the glares he received from the other boys. They were looking at him so intensely he could have sworn they were glowing.

"First it's that Tsukune bastard and now the new guy?" one of them asked.

"How is it that all these losers know someone as amazing as Moka-san?"

"It's not fair. Why do all the hot girls associate themselves with such trash?"

"Tsukune is bad enough but I refuse to lose anymore girls to someone like this pink haired wimp!" another said gaining some shouts of agreement.

"I think your fan club is a little mad Moka." Kurumu said as they watched the male students shout in annoyance.

"Do you think I should say something?" the pink haired girl asked nervously. Maybe the boys would leave Natsu alone if she asked them to. As Moka and her friends watched on worriedly Natsu just looked at the angered boys with a bored look.

"You have some kind of problem with me huh? So what are you going to do about it?" he asked with a smirk.

"Trying to act so cool huh?! How about we kick your ass!" one of them shouted. They were surprised when Natsu dropped the book bag slung over his shoulder and chuckled.

"So you want to fight me? Alright then, I could go for some fun. Come at me with everything you have." He said with a feral grin as he raised his arm and waved his hand in a 'come on' motion.

The class was silent as they looked at the new student in shock. He pretty much just challenged about half the class to a fight and he didn't look the least bit worried. His eyes didn't show an ounce of fear but rather they showed a hint of excitement. The jewel on Moka's Rosario suddenly transformed into a single red slitted eye.

'_The look in his eyes and the aura around him…he is a natural born fighter. Just by looking at him I can tell he is powerful. Interesting…it would be wise to keep an eye on this one.' _Inner Moka thought to herself.

"Um…I'd rather avoid any fighting in my class Natsu-san. So if you'd please take a seat we can get started." Nekonome said a bit nervously. Naruto looked at her and shrugged before picking up his bag and walking to an empty desk.

'_So this is a school huh? I really hope I can find a good fight…' _Natsu thought to himself as he rested his chin in his palm as he closed his eyes waiting for class to end.

Although he was an official student of Yokai Academy he had a mission. No matter what he would find his father, now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**I'm not gonna lie, not the best first chapter but please bear with me. In my own opinion I believe that the opening chapter has always been my weakest point. I promise that the story will get better as it progresses.**

**Next Chapter Natsu is introduced to the rest of the Newspaper Club.**


End file.
